


2 Fails 1 Win

by Ravenclaw20



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw20/pseuds/Ravenclaw20
Summary: During his entire high school career Chan has only really like one person, the two time he asked you out before though were both failures. Will his third time work?





	2 Fails 1 Win

The first time Chan asked you out was a complete accident. He had known you since the start of middle school when he first moved here. At first he just admired how you weren’t afraid to run around and play with the other kids, including him. But when you guys got to high school and his popularity grew, all possibility of dating you flew out the window. Not because he didn’t want to, oh man he was sort of desperate at this point to ask you out, but because you never gave him the time of day.

 

When he asked you out the first time, you weren’t meant to actually hear him. He had been studying (staring at you) in the library when you laughed at something on your phone. He couldn’t help the smile that came to his face seeing your eyes light up at whatever it was you saw. He loved the way your hair fell and the adorable features that made you so unique. As the video continued he watched almost love struck as tears fell down your cheeks, and your hands cupped your mouth as you tried to keep quiet.  You looked so happy, and carefree and dammit he really wanted to take you on a date. He wanted to make jokes that made you laughed till you cried. He wanted to kiss you goodnight on your doorstep. He was smitten by you and so without even meaning to the words left his mouth.

 

“Go on a date with me?” Your head snapped up towards him, and only then did he realize what he did. He was absolutely horrified. Was he thinking it yes he was but he didn’t mean to say it out loud. And even then loud enough that you  _ heard  _ him. He stared longingly at the floor as if wishing it to swallow him into an alternate dimension where  _ THAT  _ didn’t just happen.

 

“I’m sorry?” Chan’s face was a furious shade of red, a massive blush he felt all the way to the roots of his noir roots. He couldn’t believe he said that out loud. 

 

“U-uh n-nothing,” he stammered. Before you could even respond he grabbed his things and ran out the door. 

 

That had been in the first grade and ever since then he was very careful to make sure he never slipped up again. Unfortunately for him, his crush on you only deepened. He tried to focus on other things, school, his friends, his music, but somehow his mind always found a way back to you. 

 

The first years of high school for Chan, were hard in regards to you. After that mess up he made in the library you avoided him like the plague and in the event you two had class together you were painfully polite to him. The second time he asked you out though in second year, he wasn’t prepared for your response. 

 

His friend Minho caught him staring and instantly started to laugh. 

 

“Hyung!” Minho’s sly cat-like smile greeted Chan when he turned his attention to his friend. “Did you hear a word I said? Or were you too busy looking at Y/N do notice?” 

 

“I-I heard what you said,” a doubtful pout found its way unto Chans face. “You were talking about Hyunjin eating kkami’s dog food?” 

 

Minho tsked lightly before a mischievous smile planted itself on his face. Before Chan could comprehend what was happening Minho was yelling to you halfway across the courtyard towards your friends. 

 

“Hey Y/N! Y/N! Over here!” 

 

Chan was slapping Minho, mouthing furious versions of ‘why would you do that’ and ‘oh shit is she really coming’, when you made your way over. 

 

You knew them of course. Their group were notoriously self-proclaimed ‘the Stray Kids’, and everyone loved them. Especially Chan. 

 

You saw the appeal of course, he was kind, very smart and had the cutest dimple you had ever seen. Not to mention his aussie accent was to die for and his fluffy hair made you want to play with his hair non-stop. The only problem was you knew he was out of your league and you weren’t really interested in dating. Not that  _ you  _ were ‘undateable’ or anything. You had been on your fair share of dates, but to date Chan seemed too far of a stretch for you. 

 

Standing in front of them though, his face an adorable flush of pink you couldn’t help but smile. Chan on the other hand was both awed and mortified. 

 

“Hey guys.” You smiled at him and he almost had to pinch himself to check if he was dreaming. He completely tuned out as Minho started his probably completely made up tale about Chan needing help with the poetry assignment you all had due for English. You let out an adorable scoff at that and once more he had to check if he was dreaming. 

 

Even though he didn’t hear half of what Minho said he had to admit it was a good plan. That was until Minho suddenly got up and left, leaving you staring at him expectantly. 

 

“Uh what?” He felt like an idiot.  _ Seriously Channie get it together!  _

 

You laughed softly before repeating your question. “I said what was your topic… you know for your poem.” Chan wracked his brain to remember what subject he had chosen and looking into your eyes he just blurted the first thing that came to mind.

 

“Unrequited love?” His voice came out more squeaky and uncertain than he intended but when you nodded he relaxed a bit. 

 

“Well,” you started tentatively, taking note how Chan sat up a bit straighter, “you don’t really need my help right? I mean I’ve heard your poems and lyrics you’re pretty good.” 

 

He was half tempted to agree and say Minho was just pulling the shits but he realized this was an opportunity he hadn’t had and didn’t know when he would get back. Calming himself he smiled before answering. 

 

“I mean, yea I guess, but I’m pretty stuck on this poem and I know you’re also a good writer so…” his voice trailed off seeing the slightly scared look on your face, “I mean anyone would be good if you can’t help or if you don’t want to just Minho called you over and I’ve heard your poems before so I’m okay with it but only if you want!”

 

He felt the flush in his cheeks deepen after his rambling session but at least he got it out. It wasn’t exactly asking you on a date but he did want some time with you. 

 

“Uh actually,” you started a bit hesitant, “since anyone is okay, I know someone who’s doing that same topic and she’s a lot better than me at writing poems.” You turned and pointed to someone at the table you were headed to before Minho called you over.

 

“See that girl there in the blue t-shirt?” you asked turning to him. He spared a glance at the table of girls staring at the two of you, picking out who you mentioned and nodding. “She has like the highest grade in our whole year for the poetry unit and she’s doing the same topic.”

 

When Chan looked at you, he couldn’t help but feel defeated. You were brushing him off. He hadn’t asked many girls out, in fact they usually asked him out, but he was familiar enough with the process of rejecting to know what you were doing. Still, if he could get help from one of your friends maybe he could get more information on you from her. 

 

He agreed and took your friends contacts, ruefully kissing his dreams of going on a date with you goodbye when he saw you shrug disinterestedly when you got to your friends passing the message along to the girl in the blue shirt.  

 

After that he made sure to express clearly to the rest of the boys who, through Minho,  had found his crush on you, that they should never do what Minho just did. He was disheartened whenever he thought about you. He really liked you but by the time senior year rolled around the only thing he had managed to get out of you was a “oh I like it” in response to him dyeing his hair silver. Your nonchalant attitude towards him though, only made him like you even more.

 

He wondered if it was one of those want what you can’t have things, but he knows its deeper than that. He liked your personality, all your little quirks that made him smile. He loved how sweet you were with people and how real you were too. If someone was being problematic you weren’t afraid to call them out on it, and still managed to be supportive and advising to those who needed it. You were amazing to him and it frustrated him that you ignored him so long. 

 

This year you both were super busy with Advanced classes to get into the universities you both wanted, and Chan hardly had time to think about his crush on you. However when before he realized it Winter ball was upon him and for the first time since first year he didn’t have a date. All previous dates it had been other people who asked him, including your friend in the blue shirt, Michelle, in second year. He had always just said yes to whoever seemed ‘okay’ and had to admit after a couple pictures they didn’t really have that much fun. 

 

This was his senior year though, and he wanted to go with you. He knew from overhearing a conversation in the hallways, that you weren’t dating currently and that after your third year s/o cheated, you deemed high school relationships worth nothing. Still, if he could convince you to go with him to Winter ball, maybe another date would be worth it to you?

 

When he found you during your spare period, you were in the library. He hadn’t been in here since that fateful day he asked you out, and the fact that he was here to ask again, intentionally this time, scared him. Still, he hoped some innocence of that day would come and grant him luck. 

 

He searched the whole bottom floor before finding you on the second floor, tucked into a small corner surrounded by books, your own notes scattered about the desk and you adorably asleep atop them. Chan always felt as if he was dreaming when he saw you, and now was no different. You weren’t the most beautiful person in the school, but for him you were the top of the list. Still you were the only person in the whole school in all four years to not be enamoured by him in any way. 

 

Chan felt a light wave of anxiety wash over him as he walked closer to your table. He didn’t prepare a huge sign or something he always felt like that was too much but still he did get a bit creative. The problem, other than you saying no, was you were currently sleeping and he didn’t want to be the one to wake you. 

 

He stood before you for a good five minutes before he made up his mind to just drop the stuff on the table and then hide and see what you did when you woke up. However, when he gently placed the pack of 20 piece nuggets gently on your table with a tiny card saying “I know my jokes are kinda sour but it’d be sweet if you went to Winter Ball with me?” he had not anticipated you waking up. 

 

“Chan?” All the dread he felt those times before didn’t prepare him for the absolute hell he was going through at the moment. You slept like the dead, but the one time he wished for you to stay that way you had to wake up. 

 

“Are those?” your voice was laced with sleep and your hair was slightly flat on the side you laid on. “Are those chicken nuggets?”

 

If he wasn’t embarrassed he probably would have laughed at the adorable wrinkle in your nose as you looked from him to the nuggets he was still holding just above the table. The urge to back out grew and he could feel his palms sweating. He really just wanted something,  _ anything  _ to take him out at this point. 

 

Slowly, you reached forward and took the bag of 20 piece nuggets from his hands. He watched as you reached in pulling out the nuggets and sauce a tiny smile on your face. The clawing fear that wrapped around his throat squeezed when you slipped out the card with his cheesy, very bad pickup line. His sight started to daze, and he felt like he was going to faint when he realized he had been holding his breath the whole time. 

 

He still hadn’t answered you, terrified if he said anything the reverie would break and you would get up and walk away from him. However, contrary to his fears however, you simply opened the pack, taking a nugget and then holding it out for him to take one.

 

Now it was his turn to be confused. Was this a yes? You never said yes but you didn’t say no and he couldn’t help but stare dumbstruck. 

 

He watched in mortification as you rolled your eyes endearingly before placing down the nuggets and swallowing your bite. 

 

“Chan?” your voice had a teasing lilt, but he was too confused to pay attention. “Chan breathe.”

 

He didn’t realize he held his breath when you stood up. All his anxiety about being rejected and just overall intimidation of you was piling up. He almost wished you would hurry and reject him so his heart and mind could both calm the fuck down. 

 

“You want to go to Winter ball with me i see..” You were smiling at him now, and as much as it made him happy it scared him. You wouldn’t say no with a smile would you?

 

“Y-yea,” he stuttered softly. If there had been other people talking in the area you might have missed what he said. But luckily for him nobody else was here, and so only you witnessed the confident and amazing Bang Chan as a blushing, sweaty stuttering mess. 

 

You seemed to think it over for a moment, and unbeknownst to him, you already had the answer. You saw him when he first came in the library, your view in the corner giving you a perfect view of the entrance downstairs, yet allowing you to be hidden amongst the books. How he looked all around, before climbing the stairs at which point you pretended to sleep. It never crossed your mind he was looking for you, but when he came and stood in front of you there was no denying the bag of McDonalds- _are those_ _nuggets?_ -were for you.

 

You thought it was almost cute how he asked you here in the library where he had asked you the first time. Yes, you heard him ask you out that day, but you were so shocked you couldn’t believe you heard him right. After then all the times you saw him looking at you in the halls, the fury on his face when a friend of yours brought up your cheating ex, you saw it all. In fact if he had stuck around that day in first year you would have said yes. 

 

It was adorable, the way he bit his lip every time he talked to you. It made his dimple peek out and added a childlike quality to him. You tried to keep this facade of being indifferent towards him, but now, seeing him nervous and stuttering before you, you couldn’t help the smile that came to your face. He was too cute. 

 

“You know Chan,” he heard you say softly, mindful of being in a quiet space. “I think you asked me out here in this very spot in first year no?” 

 

Chan looked around and took note that despite the moved shelves and new coat of paint, that day in first year he did in fact ask you out in this very spot. Another wave of embarrasment crashed on his cheeks in a pool of red. He couldn’t help but laugh about it. 

 

“Actually,” he started, “you weren’t supposed to hear that.” 

 

You rose a teasing eyebrow, feigning shock. “Oh? I could have sworn you were asking me.”

 

“I was!” he said, albeit a bit loudly. “I mean it-it was intended f-for you. But in my head, I didn’t mean for you to hear me, or at least to just ask like that.”

 

You considered his words a moment. “Can I tell you a secret?” you leaned back against the table, grabbing another chicken nugget and taking a bite. 

 

_ A secret?  _ Chan was still in shock, not only that you were talking to him, and he was responding normally. “Ah, ye-yea sure, of course.” 

 

You swallow again before pushing off the table walking closer to him. You thought about all the times you brushed him off, or ignored others when they talked about him. You thought of how scared you were when he asked for your help with his poetry and the pinch of sadness when he actually went to the Winter ball that year with Michelle. 

 

“If you had asked again that day,” at this point you were right in front of him, your heart was racing but you tried to stay calm. “I would have said the same thing I’m saying today.” 

 

“Oh?” Chan questioned. He was terrified. If one of your smirks hadn’t taken him out by now your closeness and how fast his heart was beating would. “And what’s that?”

 

You picture what your next words will cause to happen. The snowball effect of saying the truth. You pictured yourself dancing with him at Winter ball, and after that maybe Prom. You pictured him asking you on a proper date, and another after that. So as you mustered every ounce of courage you had and pulled him into a hug you didn’t regret whispering your next words to him. 

 

“Yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this one shot! Find me on tumblr @hwarang-my-loves


End file.
